Dynamis Lord
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Dynamis Notes: :*Spawns at Castle Zvahl with Ying & Yang when the 15 Kindred NMs are defeated. :*The Dynamis Lord is invulnerable to all magical and physical attacks unless Ying and Yang are both killed (this does not apply to the resummoned Ying and Yang - only the initial spawns in front of Castle Zvahl). Ying and Yang who must be defeated within 20 seconds of each other, or they will revive at full health. :*At some point, he will resummon Ying and Yang to help him. They will attack whoever the Dynamis Lord is attacking, and he will keep summoning them again if you kill them. If Dynamis Lord is defeated, they will automatically die as well. :*Killable by: 10+ characters level 70-75 (using zerg methods) :*He has around 81,000 HP. :*The Dynamis Lord is one of the most damaging enemies in the entire game. The longer the battle is, the lower your chances are of beating him. It's best to tackle him with an all-out offense. :*Feint, Angon, and Dia III are invaluable aids for this fight. :*Defeating the Dynamis Lord usually involves RDM/DRK using Chainspell Stun in order to block his Oblivion Smash. It can be absorbed by 2 shadows from Utsusemi, but it is highly suggested your group have at least 3 RDM/DRKs or more. It is a vital point in order to defeat him. :*An excellent method to ensure Oblivion Smash is blocked is by having two RDM/DRKs Chainspell Stun for every minute of the battle. If timed correctly, they should be stunning about a second out of sync with each other. This will mean the Dynamis Lord is being stunned at least once a second, which more or less prevents any TP moves from executing (one fight for our group resulted in zero casualties using this dual-Stunning method). :*Dynamis Lord can summon copies of himself while performing a TP move, causing target lock to be dropped. These copies will despawn soon afterwards. :*Ying and Yang share their hate with Dynamis Lord, making them extremely difficult to take enough hate to kite away long enough to finish the fight without major casualties. :*Dynamis Lord frequently starts off the fight with Sleepga or Bindga on the whole alliance. Everyone fighting Dynamis Lord should begin by drinking a Poison Potion or Venom Potion, and White Mages should be prepared for Divine Seal Erase at or near the start of the fight. :*Click the ??? left behind after killing Dynamis Lord to obtain the key item, for winning Dynamis - Xarcabard, and the title "Dynamis - Xarcabard Interloper". Those in the killing alliance receive an additional NM title of "Lifter of Shadows". :*Unlike other Dynamis bosses, defeating the Dynamis Lord does not grant a time extension. :* TP-Burn Strategy: Dynamis Lord can easily be killed via one full alliance of melees, including one bard per party, and 1 Corsair per party about 4 RDM/DRKs (staggering Chainspell+Stun; the next RDM starts his chainstuns before the previous RDM finishes to ensure that there are no gaps in the chainstuns). The three parties initially begin with DDx4 COR and BRD. Each BRD is assigned one song among: March, Madrigal, or Minuet. The three bards 2hr at the same time, and also use Troubadour and Nightingale. After each bard does his two songs (e.g. two highest March songs), they drop and join the next party, and continue this sequence until all three parties each have six songs (meanwhile WHMs outside the alliance Haste the melees).Corsairs all roll for their parties usually Chaos Roll / Samurai Roll or Fighter's Roll. All bards drop and WHMs are invited to each party (to use Benediction in case Slowga or any other negative status effect is cast at the start by the Dynamis Lord. Once all melee are sent in and start, the Corsairs run in (usually about 30 secs or so after melee ran in) and use Wild Card to reset 2hr abilities and Job abilities.with this setup, the fight typically lasts about 30-45 seconds; aside from poison potions, no other items (TP wing, Opo-Opo Necklace, etc) are needed. Dynamis Lord Should be killed in roughtly 1-2 minutes. * can drop both shadow ring and mantle on same run. ---- Video Vengabus Sylph 19 Man. D3Qs61HPHio